The Heart of a Black
by OneFairDaughter
Summary: This is the brief account of the forgotten Black sister...Andromeda.


Andromeda was a witch of a certain caliber. Of the house of Black the pride of the family was that of their pure-blood ancestry. It was enough to make Andromeda sick when she was a child. She had no love for great things and her only ambition was to to fall in love. It was more than just a dream of a girl hoping for her knight in shining armour. It was not merely a self induced obsession but rather the true desire of her heart. Nothing was going to stop her from achieving that goal. But her distrust in others could not be covered up, and for a time her heart was frozen within a cold layer of disdain and hopelessness.

There was much concern among her parents and relatives as to whether she would be sorted into their patron house of Slytherin, as she was a rather quiet girl by nature. However, she did posses a degree of chilling charm. All she need do is walk into a room and not only her beauty would attract the attention of all those within but her elegant form was enough to momentarily hush any conversation mid sentence. It was a trait she shared with her sister Narcissa, but Andromeda had a beauty that was not boastful but rather glowed from within. She expressed an ability of smart cunning, especially when it came to the relations with her parents and two sisters. Caught between the intense character of Bellatrix and unnerving Narcissa Andromeda was always one to see through the manipulations. Within the triangle of female competition she was always able to think for herself. Any argument that arose rarely involved her. She always snuck away just in time, retreated to something of more importance and found that the best shelter exists within oneself. As sisters often share secrets it was always Andromeda that would hold them for the two, never expressing her own. 

The only friend she ever really had and the first (and for a time the only) person she ever trusted was her beloved cousin, Sirius. He was much younger than her but somehow they connected. Both felt like outsiders amongst their own kin and often shared ideas to rebel but Andromeda never, though she wished she did, had the courage to stand up against everything. Unlike her sisters, Sirius expressed loyalty and a degree of chivalry. Best of all was that he knew how to laugh. Even in her darkest moments Andromeda could hear the echo of his barking laughter. He seemed to draw out all Andromeda's hidden qualities; her playfulness was challenged with his, her witty tongue was exercised in comebacks to his taunts, and her lithe frame took up the sport of running to race against his strong, stable legs. They spent every waking moment together when allowed. She was happiest when with her gold heart, strong headed lion cousin.

Even as a young woman, not yet out of Hogwarts, Andromeda felt the pressures of her family heavy upon the white slopes of her delicate shoulders. Betrayed by her eldest sister, Bellatrix and scorned by Narcissa she finally abandoned all hopes of being loved.  
And so there she waited, chained to the burden of her heritage and the solid form of the Black name. And who knew it would be a muggle born wizard that would come along to unlock her heart? Who knew it would be the infamous Ted Tonks that would release her from the suffocating depths of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

It was the last weak of her seventh and last year at Hogwarts. The sun's heat increased as the afternoon drew near and from where Andromeda lay upon the castle lawn there was no shade to protect her from the burn of the itching rays. She lay on her back, her mane of dark brown hair spread like a glistening tawny halo around her head. Another halo, of a gleaming blonde hue was spread near.  
"And I told him that no matter what we're made for each other. Even though he is out this year there is still no possible way he shall find anyone as perfect as I, unless some fool would marry him on the pretense of his power." Narcissa recited to Andromeda.  
"But isn't it his power that attracts you?" She asked in return instead of mumbling an agreement. She was too irritated to have Narcissa go on much longer.  
"Of course it is, but it is not the only thing."   
"Very well then."  
"That is all that you have to say?" Narcissa sat up and looked down into Andromeda's clear face.  
"Yes."   
"You're not going to tell me I'm too young to say such things?"  
Andromeda sat up as well, shaking her head in reply.  
"Because I am not."  
"Cissy, if you love him and you are certain, there is no stopping you. And I doubt mother and father would be anywhere near disagreeing with such a union."  
Narcissa smiled before adding, "The only thing they will have to say about it is that it is a shame you haven't found someone of respectable standings and pure blood to join with in marriage before me." Before Andromeda could reply Narcissa was on her feet and embraced between the arms of none other than Lucius Malfoy.  
_Speak of the devil_, Andromeda thought.  
"A lovely afternoon, ladies. Why are you spending it in the sun, ruining those ivory complexions?" He said, placing a cool kiss on Narcissa's hand and glancing at Andromeda with his freezing eyes. It seemed that the last group of seventh years were at last released from testing. A few groups moved across the lawn, searching out spots of their own to do the same as the sisters had earlier. One such group passed by the three and paused. An undertone of laughter erupted from the boys, all wearing robes of Gryffindor. Lucius raised an unamused eyebrow and Cissy crinkled her nose.  
"Mud bloods." She said without attempting to keep her voice low. Gathering her things and giving Andromeda a look of farewell Narcissa returned to the castle on Lucius' arm and Andromeda was left alone – the group of Gryffindors still close by. With a sigh she laid back down on the grass.

She must have fallen asleep for when she opened her eyes she was startled at the changed sky. Fresh rain had just begun to fall, glazing her exposed face, neck and hands. As she blinked and gazed towards the silver sky a face came into view. It was a gently handsome face with deep brown eyes that seemed to glow with noble essence. Immediately she sat up, pushed herself to her feet and brushed the grass from her neatly pressed robes.  
"Everyone has already gone inside. I didn't feel it was right to leave you out here by yourself. I didn't really want to wake you either." The boy spoke, picking up her books. "You were having good dreams I assume?" He asked, by means of conversation. Though the question was intriguing Andromeda remained guarded.  
"Even if I was they are ruined now."  
But he didn't seem to notice the coldness in her reply.  
"Well if you're reading fairy tales such as these I assume they would be. Once upon a time and happily ever after…" He said, holding up one of the books in her stack.  
She tightened her eyes.  
"Do your eyes always change color like that?" He asked, not reluctant or offended by her stance. She loosened her expression.  
"What?"  
"They were green a moment ago and now they seem to be…" he stepped closer, "a soft ocean turquoise shade." She took in a breath and stepped back, looking down.  
"It must be natural. If you were trying to do it you wouldn't have looked so surprised when I said it."

He took a step to stand beside her and thunder rolled across the sky. The speed of the rain increased in an instant. Without hesitation he grabbed her wrist and began to run for the castle doors. Once inside he did not let go but continued to direct her to a small study room behind the Great Hall. There were a few dusty chairs and a hearth of grey stone covered in white ashes. Finally letting go of her wrist he set her books down on the desk near the window and made way to start a fire. With his first step he somehow collided with the coffee table, resulting in a loud crash as he fell forward, knees bent to save him from falling head first. Andromeda could not keep in her reaction of laughter. The table lay, split in two beneath him while he fumbled to his feet, laughing with her at his clumsiness but saying nothing of it. Instead he used the wood for the fire and moments later the room was warm and the two stood side by side, shoulders nearly touching, by the roaring flames.

"Ted Tonks, by the way." The boy said with a smile that did justice to his handsome appearance. Andromeda tore her eyes from his face with modesty and replied breathlessly.  
"Andromeda." Ted glanced at her from the corners of his eyes with unveiled suspicion but did not say anything on the matter of her last name.  
"Here, take off your robes and I'll lay them on the rack. They'll be dry in no time." He offered and Andromeda did so. She grew colder standing in just her white collared shirt, skirt and stockings. With alarm she looked down to see the soft white fabric was sticking to her skin like a translucent sheet of parchment. But her embarrassment was subdued when Ted wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. He pulled up two armchairs and sat down in one. Andromeda slowly descended into the other.  
"Why are you being so kind?"  
"I guy can't do something out of the goodness of his heart?" Ted asked with charm.  
"But I'm a Slytherin. What generosity is there to give to one of the snakes?" She asked bitterly.  
"Plenty, they hardly receive the kindness some deserve. They are not all bad. In fact I know very well that you are not a snake that should bear warning, as most of them seem to need."  
She raised an eyebrow to that and Ted went on. "Perhaps you haven't noticed. I am in all but three of your classes. We were in a Potions study group for five years and your sister just so happens to hold a grudge against me because I stole her enchanted compact mirror as a dare. If you hadn't recognized me in classes and such, surely you have heard my name before in her complaining rants you are so susceptible to. "  
She turned her head to him and laughed lightly at the last part. "I suppose there are some things I choose not to notice."  
"Well I wish you had. I would have given a lot to have been able to see your pretty eyes all these years." He said without shame. She focused her eyes on him, unsure of his character but astonished with what he was revealing.  
"You mean to say you have noticed me?"  
"In the hope that one day we would be close." He replied quickly, as though he had planned this entire interaction before it ever happened. "You would think it ridiculous of me to say what I am about to say but it is in my nature to do so without much thinking, and really I cannot hold back much longer. Though I do not know you I feel as though…I am drawn to you and that only thing I can do is to…." He stopped abruptly to turn his stare to the fire. "…love you." It felt as though the ground beneath her fell to the core of the earth, leaving her to float there without strings or support. All she could do was try to breath, try to fill her lungs with enough air to be able to speak.  
"But I am a Black."  
"I know." He said, standing up. "But that matters none to me." Not trusting the strength of her legs she stayed seated, hands writhing on her lap.  
"But you hardly know me."  
"I have watched you long enough to know that I want to, that I will not feel fulfilled until I do." He turned around. A slow smile crept across his face as he approached her. "I want to save you." He said, in a near whisper and the romantic notions Andromeda had long played in her head seemed to be playing out before her very eyes. "I'll take you away, anywhere as long as I can be with you." He said, reaching for her hands. She rose, stepping close to him with tears blurring her vision. Every moment she ever felt worthless, every moment she ever felt unnoticed, unloved and disregarded seemed to disappear. It seemed as though her whole life she had waited for this, for her true life to begin.

_If only Sirius could see me now, rebelling with the power of my heart_ Andromeda though, sliding between the cool sheets of her dorm room bed, the risky plans to run away still fresh in her memory.

The next day the four houses celebrated on the graduation of their seventh years and the end of term. All the common rooms were full of jolly cheers and tearful farewells. The Great Hall was crowded with students embracing, others clustered together for the ride back to the Platform. Andromeda appeared in the crowd, dressed plainly in muggle clothes with Narcissa at her side. It did not take long for the two to be separated as Narcissa joined Lucius in a kiss that served the only purpose of showing off to all those watching (which, with the popularity of Lucius, happened to be many). But Andromeda felt best of all. In her pocket was a second train ticket, one that would take her away with Ted and to marriage and happiness outside of the constricting walls of her house and pressure of her parents. She could feel the wrath of her family like hot breath upon her neck. But the sweet warmth of Ted's hand was all that she needed. Resting her head on his shoulder in the train, eyes heavy with sleep, Andromeda surrendered her obligations and fell into the abyss of fulfilling love. To be romantic and corageous was one thing, to be tragic was another.


End file.
